2niverse
by Tokittoki
Summary: The world is made of many people, but sometimes it seems to be only made of two - Of me and you. (A drabble collection featuring our favourite mutant ninjas.) [Turtlecest/yaoi/BL and whatnot, rating changes on each drabble] Rated M just to be safe, only a few drabbles are rated as such.
1. Unusual

Rating: K+

Pairing: RaphxLeo

* * *

**Unusual**

Unusual. That was the word mingling in Leo's thoughts and yet he had to focus on the blades he had in his hands.

He gracefully turned and whirled, fighting against a phantom enemy, seeking perfection on his method as he always did.

Donnie and Mikey were out patrolling, looking for whatever Kraang were up to. The purple banded ninja had told them about his suspicions of a new plan and also wanted to collect more data if possible. The more they knew about their extra-terrestrial enemy the better.

He could imagine it easily, if Donnie succeeded, he'd start building a new gadget to face them in their next battle.

As for Mikey… he was most probably concerned with goofing around and targeting leftover pizza in the garbage or any other weird place.

Their master wasn't there as well for he was at April's, training the young Kunoichi. Unfortunately the red-headed girl couldn't come to their lair to train for a reason unknown to him.

Leo exhaled as he stopped at the tatami carpet's centre.

Again.

He did as he thought, closing his eyes and filling his lungs before moving forward.

However his movements were a little off compared to his usual maneuvers. Even though only skillfully trained eyes, like his master's, would be able to tell the difference.

His problem? He wasn't sensing any noises aside his own. The lair was too peaceful.

He spread his arms and flipped backwards.

That was unusual.

His left foot pierced through the air and kissed the floor lightly just before his leg rotated to the back. Meanwhile he turned his eyes to the void behind him.

No TV sounds, no punching in the room beside the dojo, no rumbling or cursing...

Leo's eyes opened and he double jabbed, catching his flying blades just after.

Maybe Raph was reading a magazine.

He dove his katanas further and then gave them a rest, calling it a night.

Sliding the door open he found nothing else but the outside's light illuminating the living room. No signs of Donnie or Mikey, they hadn't returned yet otherwise the TV would be on. The purple banded turtle's workshop was locked as well so he decided to leave the case alone.

No signs of his father or April.

Maybe Raph was out there with Casey? Knowing how well they get along that could be it.

Nevertheless he wanted to be sure and that was what impelled him to climb the stairs and knock at the short-tempered turtle's room.

His hand hesitated before the door as small noises surprised him. Leo pushed the doorknob and intruded further finding a dark skinned turtle on his bed, his head bobbed just a bit.

His headband was off, Leo smiled and approached, leaving a kiss on the younger's neck.

Green emeralds unfolded as he took his headphones off, the sound of metal now becoming clearer. A silent question trespassed Raph's eyes.

"What's up?" Leo asked casually, sitting as the other gave him enough space.

"Nothin', just listenin' to music. Anythin' wrong w'that?" he frowned.

"Never thought you were one to enjoy music all by yourself," the older confessed.

"Happens that I'm one of those sometimes. My mind feels lighter."

They remained silent for a while, the music changed into a romantic tone.

"Never thought Mikey had somethin' like this in his t-pod. T's too unlike him," both laughed.

"Nah, probably it's April's."

"Ya think she'd enjoy stuff like this?"

Leo shrugged and they quieted anew. Not long after, a pair of eyes rolled to find a blue-banded teen. "Yanno what else makes my mind feel lighter?" Raph sat close to his brother, placing a hand on the other's damp leg.

"I might have an idea," his lips curled as he sighted the other's lips approaching.

Raph's mouth encountered the other and they kissed with Leo responding affectionately to the other's roughness.

There was still so much he'd have to learn about Raph… but he didn't really care as his brother was a mystery he wanted to unveil leisurely. That way each one would be more flavorous.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah… I hope you liked it. I wanted to thank Sneefee, she inspired me to write about these wonderful guys. It would be a honour to me if she ever read this. Btw, the image of this fic is hers. **

**Favs, follows and reviews are very much welcomed. No flames, only constructive criticism. :)**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	2. Looking up to you

Pairing: DonniexMikey

Rating: K+

* * *

**Looking up to you**

He enjoyed himself watching his brother working on his projects. He'd occupy himself creating gadgets when he wasn't training, patrolling, watching TV, or just hanging out with them… more or less… well, more than half of his time, that much Mikey knew.

Mikey would barge in his workshop and gape at whatever his brother had his hands on. After? We all know what would happen, he'd interrogate him, ask one hundred questions: what would it do? How did it work? If it was good for cooking pizza, if he could use it and so on.

He'd always see one of two reactions, like in Pavlov's theory, Pulvov's according to him:

If his brother was in a bad mood, he'd just sigh or ask why should he tell him when he wouldn't understand a thing. Even so, Mikey would run around him with childish enthusiasm and enquire Donnie until he was pushed off or yelled at.

Other times, however, the purple banded turtle would explain him how his newest inventions functioned. Meanwhile, Mikey would stare at him with dreamy eyes: D would always build the 'awesomest' stuff!

When he wasn't able to access the place, because the older turtle had locked himself inside, he'd wait as patiently as he could just beside the door. He'd listen to his t-pod, eat pizza, read comics, stuff himself a little more and fall asleep in the end. When his eyes opened, he'd notice someone had covered him with a warm blanket and silently thanked him for that.

Today his admiration for his older brother raised several levels from the moment he laid his clear blue eyes on a rocket skate.

"You're always praising me for my gadgets so I built this toy just for you," he smiled, handing over the gift.

"Whoa….. this's _so_ cool! Love ya, bro!" he flash-hugged the other and pecked him before running off to babble about his newest toy to Raph and Leo. Then? Knowing him, he'd certainly hit the roofs.

Donatello smiled quietly and raised a hand to his lips to sense the lingering taste before returning to his workshop, "You're welcome, Mikey."

* * *

**Mikey and Donnie are too cute for me to handle, really. :')**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	3. Confessions of despise

**A/N: Okay, I'll be alternating between RaphxLeo and DonniexMikey so there's no need to be telling you from now on – even numbers are DxM and the odd ones are RxL. **

Rating: M (for Raphie's colourful thoughts and non-explicit smut)

* * *

**Confessions of despise**

He hated everything about him.

_Everything._

The way he moved around, ran up on the roofs. Raph would get sleepy just by staring at him; he wasn't someone funny or enjoyable to be around. Mikey was, they'd have a good time if they were together, but Leo…? No, no way.

He hated how bossy he could become, how much of a perfectionist he was. Being perfect _is_ boring, you don't need it to kick ass, for that all you need is your own rough fists.

Always the 'fearless leader', always the one in command. He'd show him one day that he was shit as a leader, he didn't need him to lead. He never did. Raph had his own rules and he'd follow them, not Leo's.

Leo didn't give a damn about the team. For Karai? He'd run to her in an instant and leave them on their own. They told him he was cocky, but Leo could be the cockiest of them all.

Really, everything about Leo seemed to infuriate him.

Raph couldn't stand those deep blue eyes; he hated himself whenever he kissed him, whenever he cornered the blue banded turtle in a dark blind alley. He hated the way the moon played with his eyes, with the tone of his skin. How he felt his way up that damp leg straddling him.

He wasn't weak, no way.

Still, those times when he had Leo beneath him, all soaked in sweat, completely submitted to his control, when he moaned his name out loud while he fucked him like a whore… he wanted to stop and leave Leo alone. That way, he'd feel just the same as Raph did when he was with that Kunoichi: completely alone.

However, Raph would continue, and worse, he'd call out Leo's name just as passionately. He'd kiss him hungrily and tell him in silent words that he also loved him.

And those words were the ones he despised the most, just as much as his brother.

* * *

**Happy Easter, guys! :D**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	4. Not blind

Rating: K+

* * *

**Not blind**

It was shining bright outside, stressed people dashed back and forth like hazy ants in their lone routine. Meanwhile, meters below them, somewhere in the sewers, two turtles and a giant rat slept soundly in their rooms.

A tired Mikey yawned noisily, rubbing his tired eyelids, and turned the bothersome TV off. He surely needed a good 'night' of sleep… but he couldn't if he was hungry, which was exactly his problem right now.

He slipped to the fridge, leaning an arm against its door while looking for something edible. His eyes then drifted, detecting a glow outside the kitchen – someone was in workshop.

So Donnie was still awake at a time like this? Heh, probably doing some research on something or daydreaming about _someone_, drooling about them in the meantime. Maybe he was leafing through that photo album again - the one that held the memories of him and April, usually hidden in a drawer he judged no one would find. And yet Mikey had spotted it long ago and shed unwanted tears to it.

He jerked his head at that. No, D wouldn't be awake so late just revive some stupid memories, he must be working, yeah.

He'd appreciate a nice energy renewal after spending so much time thinking, right? It racked Mikey's brains whenever he tried, how could Donnie do it so often?

"D, ya…" the endearing image of a sleeping turtle filled his field of vision, "…here." As tacitly as he could, the orange-banded teen neared the other and planted the tray he had in hands on the working table. Quietly, he observed the computer still was on, displaying images of Metalhead, perhaps he was perfecting his buddy. Screwdrivers, pliers, screws as well as many other tools he couldn't name lay scattered around his crossed arms. Above them rested his head.

His sleeping face was so peaceful…

…so pretty.

He was smiling too, what were his dreams about?

Perhaps about April, yeah, he was crazy over that dudette. She had everything he didn't seem to have and was everything he wasn't. He could never give him what she could. It would be better like this, he'd get used to see them kissing in front of him whenever they started dating.

But now it was just the two of them, there, alone. He could pretend a little.

Lulled by the sleeping beauty in front of him, the cheery turtle leaned closer and pecked the corner of his lips.

He smelled nice too.

As soon as he departed, a pair of sleepy eyes stared at him, "Never thought I'd be awaken by you like this."

Mikey panicked, completely defenceless, walking a few steps behind, "Ye-yeah…. That. I-I-I didn't and ya… ah."

The taller turtle promptly captured his hand, pulling the one responsible for his awaking closer, "And where do you think you're going?" His lips mingled with Mikey's, sliding and brushing with meek inexperience. For a moment, Mikey believed he had seen stars up close. Once he returned to his senses, he was sitting on his brother's lap.

"Didn't 'cha like April?" the younger asked as a darker shade lingered on his cheeks.

"That was before. I was just fascinated by her because she was the first human girl I knew. In the end, you shone brighter. You always shine brighter than anyone, though… you're not that bright."

This broke Mikey's endeared smile for a moment, one of his fingers pushed against the other's cheek, "Hey!"

"I'm in love but I'm not blind," Donnie beamed faintly.

"You're not so cool sometimes, yanno?" he side eyed the other with a frown he didn't intend to be cute: On the other's eyes, though, he looked adorable. Donnie's smile grew wider and they kissed again, holding each other close.

Donnie then shrugged, muttering his late reply, "I'm aware I'm not cool at times." He wrapped his brother so he could nestle his head comfortably on his slim shoulder. "My adorable idiot."

* * *

**A/N: I _hope_ this doesn't have many mistakes. :/**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	5. The ninja and the rock star

**A/N: The idea surged from a plot generator (they're helpful sometimes) where it said that one character had to be a rock star and the other a blog writer. I found it funny and, with some changes, here it is. :p I had to reduce it to the thousand words so it would still be considered a drabble. xp **

**A/N2: This is an AU where only mutant turtles exist. **

Rating: T (for language, just to be safe)

* * *

**The ninja and the rock star**

"So, ya hang out here often?" a rough voice asked the one opening a beer can beside him.

"Yeah, it's a good place to hide from everyone."

"Didn't know New York still had places like this," Raph brought a can to his awaiting lips, "When you're a rock star, your schedule is tight as shit."

"I always imagined it would be cool though. Travelling around the world, the fans, the music, the girls… You can have anything you want in the blink of an eye."

They toasted. No one would guess they only met a few hours ago.

Hanging out at the same bar, they happened to order the same drink at the same time. They stared dumbly at each other and stared out the conversation that would take them to the roof where they stood now: Leo's favourite place whenever he needed quietness - the serene quietness that a boiling city had to offer.

"Y'see? The only cool parts about this life are singin' on a stage with my pals 'n play on my babe. Just a turtle and his music, yanno?" his emeralds seemed to have a glow of their own when he talked and, unconsciously, Leo thought they looked attractive.

"Yeah," he beamed, "sounds nice."

The taller turtle lost himself on the view in front of them – bright, noisy lights he pretended to be far and skyscrapers. Raph side-eyed him, he still didn't know how it was possible for someone to be unaware of the name 'Silver blades'. They were known, even internationally. Yet, in the end, it was nice knowing someone that didn't know him right off the bait when he let his disguise fall.

"So… whataya do?"

"Looking for a job," he shrugged.

"Hobbies?"

"I write a journal about ninjitsu."

Raph burst out laughing, spurting his beverage on ground, "Ya must be kiddin' me - _that_ - of all things? Yanno ninjas don't exist anymore, right?"

"Actually, I'm serious," he frowned, disliking the mockery.

"That's friggin nerdy."

"No, it's not."

The truth was that he wasn't unemployed, nor looking for a job, yet Leo did write a private journal about ninjutsu. He himself was a ninja.

"Okay, okay," the dark-toned turtle tied catching his breath. "Then, ya usually publish about…"

"Stuff about weapons and techniques."

He couldn't believe someone was that nerdy, "Wouldn't it be stupid to publish about that stuff? What are ya, a ninja?"

That guy was seriously trying to piss him off with that air of his, "What if I told you I am?"

"Okay, this was fun but'cha can stop now, seriously."

Precisely after the rock star closed his mouth, they were trapped between the building's parapet and four unknown turtles. Just where did they come from, Raph wondered to himself. He was frozen in bewilderment. They didn't seem to be armed and were covered by black, tight clothes. Only their unfriendly eyes were visible. Raph would even arch an eyebrow if he had one. What the shell?!

The newcomers moved without hesitation, wordless. Leo instantly positioned himself in front of the other who eventually asked who they were. They stopped, examining the rock star.

"This will be even better than I thought," a muscular, orange-eyed mutant said, smirking under his cover.

"You'd say I'd be lying so just stay behind me," the friendly turtle ordered.

"Ya kiddnin' me? I aint no hopeless princess. This'll be fun," he cracked his neck and smiled, thrilled, turning his back to the other.

"Stay behind me, Raph," Leo warned, worried.

The fiery-eyed turtle launched himself at the rock star who dodged the attacking fists instinctively and crashed his hands against the offender's face. The opponent smiled and flipped. Just when his flying foot was almost reaching Raph, Leo pushed him back, enduring the blunt blow himself.

"They're dangerous. Don't interfere," Leo hissed in pain.

"I said I aint no puny princess."

In brief minutes all engaged on that fight. One handled two ninjas whereas the other tackled the remaining attackers. Leo couldn't disguise his surprise, Raph seemed to have an innate ability for this. Of course he was raw and graceless, however, with training, he could become a ninja. After his partner's death he always found himself fighting alone, not that he couldn't face his obstacles but he could use a little company.

He stopped for an instant, what was he thinking?

A sharp elbow barely stroke his neck, he paced behind, swiftly, only to jump to his enemy with studied blows.

Raph was having the time of his life, fighting against those punks. He believed ninjas only existed in feudal Japan and were completely extinct. Knowing he was wrong, however felt exiting, so much he could leave 'Silver blades' and become a ninja. This was far different from the fights back at school and much more enticing than the ones he found at the rude bars he frequented. His experiences were nothing compared with this. This was the real deal.

"Easy, Raph, he won't live any longer if you continue", Leo smiled at the one tattooing the last bastard with his bare fists. He blinked, staring at the bastard beneath him, it was over this soon?

Leo laughed, seeing the disappointment plastered on the other's face. He told Raph to move out of there as soon as possible as he squatted on the roof's parapet.

"If I leave 'Silver blades', will you teach me how to become a ninja?" he urged, sensing Leo was about to leave him alone. Leo turned his head.

"If it's just because you think this is cool, forget it."

"Then I'll force you to join my band."

"So eager to have me close?"

"So?" he smirked.

Leo turned his eyes to the sky, "Find a better reason to become a ninja and I might give it a thought" and with these words, he vanished into the shadows.

Raph smiled to himself, his life was about to change and he loved the idea.

* * *

**Reply to Reto: Hahaha they're my OTPs too! I'm not that awesome but thank you anyways. n_n Kisses!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	6. Beds are for beginners

**A/N: So I ended up doing something I didn't want to, rate the fic as M. xD But I love writing some sexy times (who doesn't?) I just can't help myself. :3 This is just for safety, I don't want to receive any flames because of the low rating. So, okay, this is M, anything can happen from now on. ewe Anyway, I'm not sure if any of the future drabbles will be classified as MA, don't worry, I'll always write the rating before the drabble. ^_^**

Rating: M (for non-explicit sex)

* * *

**Beds are for beginners**

Their limp bodies crashed against each other on the safety net almost noiselessly, gasping for air. God, they were exhausted! One might not believe so as they are ninjas full of stamina. However, anyone would be tired after doing what they just did – sex on the ceiling, because beds are for beginners.

"We gotta fix those wires," the freckled teen breathed, his legs and arms wrapped by black security cables. "Anyway, this was the 'awesomest' sex I've ever had." He blushed, a languid smile tracing his lips.

Mikey was right on that point, it had never felt this great. He loved everything about the cheery turtle and when it came to lovemaking, he was sweet and fiery all at once. He knew just which strings to pull to entice him and how to take him to the next level. Mikey was special and he knew he could never abdicate of his presence. Without him, nothing would ever be the same.

"They'll be fixed soon," Donnie murmured beside him, staring at his face. They surely had to continue exploring the new opportunities that the ceiling had to offer.

"Maybe Raph and Leo will like this, Raph would appreciate the exercise."

Donnie laughed shortly, "Yeah, maybe I could build a structure in his room."

"But, first, ya gotta fix this one for us," Mikey sounded like a spoiled kid, mouth snaking on his lover's sensitive skin, leaving kisses on his neck and lips. He deserved attention!

The other turtle closed his eyes, relishing on those lovable caresses. His arms then wrapped the other who had climbed to him and leaned his head on Donnie's chest.

"Oh, ya won't believe what I found yesterday!"

"Pizza?"

Blue hues stared up, ah, that leftover pizza was special…. Olives, mushrooms, marshmallows and chewed gum… His head jerked, that wasn't the time, "Yeah, that too but I found somethin' else," he beamed mischievously.

He clicked his tongue and hummed in thought, "Another stuffed animal?"

"Nope!" With a hop, the freckled teen was back on his heels, "stay where you are, ya'll love it!" and rummaged under the bed.

"What could you possibly…-" his mouth shut on the instant the image of his brother holding a mess of metal and leather appeared.

"A sex swing!"

Red-brown irises stared dumbfounded at his lover, "you just made a discovery, Mikey…" He checked the item, "It's practically new. People think something is broken too easily, just a little repair on this coil and it's new again. Just a minute."

Donnie disappeared into his workshop, bringing the needed tools to Mikey's room – it would be demeaning being caught carrying a sex swing around the house. It was ready in fifteen minutes, because his younger brother didn't stop nagging him, as he always did whenever he _wanted_ to lend a hand. However, he accepted his help fixing their newest discovery on the ceiling from where it stared filthily at them. Mikey could almost swear he saw it winking at him, invitingly.

"D…" he rounded the other from behind, smooching the lighter skin. He started on Donnie's shoulder, journeying through his arm. The other turned and touched Mikey's jaw, who beamed while smooching his way up, abusing that beautifully built arm.

"Stop, it tickles," a chuckle escaped his lips once a tongue begun playing, drawing circles, with his armpit. Mikey however, wouldn't, better couldn't, stop. Seeing this, the taller teen pushed him against the wall, assaulting his mouth.

"My turn," the genius's tongue sketched a wet line from the side of his lover's head to his neck – Mikey's weak spot. Funny how he could cause such an abrupt change on his breathing using a muscle.

"No-hng…!" he voiced in a lost whisper, fighting that alluring sensation unsuccessfully.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?" skilful hands caressed that precious shell though his owner didn't feel them. "Ready for another round?"

"Am I ready? I'm always ready!" Mikey nipped Donnie's sensitive plastron and neck, careful not to leave any hickeys – they were mocked the last time it happened

Following an unknown rhythm, they stirred each other against a damp wall: hands roaming, fingers playing, mouths seeking higher sensations. They were so lost in each other that they only stopped when leather poked on Donnie's leg.

"I wanted to try it the moment I saw you holding it," the taller confessed, sitting on the swing, pulling a blushing Mikey to him. "Stay still and enjoy." Sweet lustful caresses massaged his lower plastron before he laid on the swing with the mental promise of taking Mikey to heaven. As he balanced back and forth, the other could only cry out in pleasure as his hands eagerly pulled Donnie's head to him.

"You're so good! Suck me harder…!"

Donnie hummed around him and soon they changed their positions.

"Sit," Donnie half-asked, half ordered in a husky tone. For a second, Mikey was afraid for those huge eyes might eat him up, forgetting that what craved to do so was another part, avidly stretched on his direction. He obeyed, soon being embraced by a loving arm.

Mikey's name was pleaded with raw emotions as they danced. Their bodies were hot and sweaty, their hearts filled with passion. Sensations were their only guidance. One of the younger's arms rounded the other's head, buried on his shoulder to muffle his erratic moans, as he urged the latter to kiss him.

"I'm at my limit," Donnie murmured.

Their lips frolicked as the rhythm of that heady dance accelerated until they collapsed.

Getting rid of the hindering items, they crept to bed and snuggled against each other. These were the times when Donnie felt he had a decent excuse to embrace him lovingly for long, silent minutes, rejoicing on the idea that Mikey was his alone. A pair of lips kissed Mikey's head as one of his hands was enfolded by finer fingers. They closed their eyes, fulfilled and sleepy. Training would start within an hour and they needed renewed energies.

* * *

**Reply to Fearlessleader72: That was the end. I liked the idea very much, so I might pick it up once I finish one of my current stories. ^.^ And thank you so much for your review, it's always encouraging when you receive a praise. :p Kisses****!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


	7. The secret behind the bath

Rating: T (because I'm paranoid)

* * *

**The secret behind the bath **

"Leo, why doesn't Raph bathe with us when you're around?" Mikey titled his head inquisitively, rubbing a sponge full of soap against his shell.

They have washed together since they were giblets, however Raph had relinquished of that bonding time with them. Well, only when Leo was in the oversized tub. Mikey and Donnie have been conjecturing about it, never asking a straightforward 'why' to their older brothers. Nevertheless, this has been happening for months and it was weird to say the least.

Perhaps they were mad at each other again? But Leo didn't show any sign of resentment against Raph… Then again, Raph would be easily infuriated and was able to keep his hard feelings so well-hidden that they became a part of himself.

It all started when he was younger. At first he had been confused as to why should he keep his distance, why they couldn't stride on the same walkway as humans – the very same they struggled hard to protect years later. An acridness would always flow through him, ending up stuck in his throat and heart. They wouldn't do any harm to humans, even now, they only wanted to save their arses for shell's sake! Little by little his resentment was so engraved in his heart that he couldn't shake it off.

His brothers knew Raph wasn't a bad guy, he only had a problem of attitude and lingering issues. Maybe because they were aware of this, his brothers failed to understand him on many occasions. Did Raph want to be understood anyway? They weren't sure. Outsiders might think he was a shadow among them, the black sheep of the family. Thought that wasn't true, he had a firm presence and enjoyed doing things his way. Raph was Raph.

Asking him the motives would be complicated and so the younger teens decided trying Leo first. Still, his reply didn't unveil anything.

"No."

"Weird, we thought there was the possibility of you… you know, being annoyed at each other," Donnie uttered, scrubbing down his little brother's grubby shell

"We argue sometimes but it's nothing too grave to mention." In fact, Raph has been behaving differently whenever he was around. He sensed something changing in him from the moment he was present, however Leo hadn't figured out the reason yet. "Have you asked him why?"

"You sure you're not pissed off?" Mikey insisted in a goofy tone.

"We wanted to ask you first, Raph would never open himself to us," Donnie reasoned, "You're the leader so, perhaps he would listen and tell you something."

"I'll talk it over with him later."

Leo had found the situation abnormal as well, why wouldn't he join him even when the others were close? This was fishy. He wasn't really hoping the other would reveal much to him, nevertheless he should give it a try. He was the leader, he should solve whatever there was to be solved. After all, he didn't know if his peculiar behaviour would begin affecting them on their fights one of those days. Therefore he meditated about the words he'd say in the dojo and looked for him once he finished.

As he was passing by the bathroom, he noticed there was someone inside, bathing.

Raph.

Leo knocked and entered, "What are you doing?"

"Don't'cha have eyes on your face?" the younger teen eyed him sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Raph. Can we have a talk?"

"Whatever, I'll be in your room in fifteen minutes," he turned, fetching the floating sponge ahead of him.

"Do you have any problem against me standing here?"

"'F course I don't," he shrugged, never staring back at the one taking his kneepads off.

Leo wanted to test him, how far he could go, so he furtively slipped in the tub. Just what was he hiding from him? "Then you wouldn't mind me staying and take a bath with you."

"'F course-wha?" he turned with an unusual face. There it was, Raph was behaving bizarrely again. What was on his mind, why was he the only one with whom he had changed his way?

"You don't bathe whenever I'm around and I want to know the reason."

"I just happen to do it when you're not around, that's all," and with these words, Raph was out of the tub.

"Raph, come here," Leo commanded. Yet he didn't seem to listen and walked away. He grunted, rushing off there as well, more than ever, he demanded to know!

"Stop right now," his hand hindered the hurried turtle and dragged him to his room, where they could be more at ease. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not!" the short-tempered male growled, standing up from Leo's bed.

"Care to explain to me what was that just now?"

"I don't have to explain ya anythin'." He pushed the older away and broke past the door, seemingly furious for no evident reason.

Leo plopped on his bed, what could he do to crack him? He was his brother and the leader as well. However, another part of him wanted to know, the one he had been trying to ignore for years.

When he least expected it, a silhouette was standing bellow the doorway. It appeared to be waiting for him to do something and then paced further. As soon as Leo rose, he was wrenched against Raph who kissed him with ardent vigour.

He had seen anything coming from the younger teen, yet this was entirely unimaginable – not that he didn't dream about it, but…

"I couldn't do it, 'cause I didn't want to lose control over myself, okay? There, happy?" he curved his arms, impatient.

"Where are you going?"

"Read a magazine to my room."

"I won't allow you to," Leo smiled mischievously, creaking the door shut. He rounded his neck and bended to plant long kisses on his lips. Gradually, Raph relaxed and gave in.

After all, that kiss wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**Fearlessleader72, thank you, that's really sweet of you. :3 Don't worry about the kinkiness, Raph and Leo will have their share of BOOM BANG WOW sooner or later. ;) **

**Peace ^_^\/**


	8. Not all at once!

Rating: K

* * *

**Not all at once! **

His rosy fingers joint and spread further as he recited and elongated his mediating words.

_Focus__._

And he repeated those usual gestures in order to concentrate and reach deep within himself. Until his mind was one with the cosmos. Ah, yes, one with everything around him. No sound could reach him now for his ears were deaf to the material existence. His closed eyes could watch himself floating, the starry universe embracing him.

Donatello poked his head in the dojo, seeking for his master. Usually he would be calm, however what brought him there was something to be worried about. He stepped inside, kneeling in front of his master who opened his red eyes upon sensing company.

"What is it that you seek from me, Donatello? I sense your worry."

"You see, master Splinter… I wanted to let you know. It's not like I am seeking for your permission though it would be great if you conceded me your blessing."

He raised an eyebrow, what did his son want to tell him? His lips seemed to continue talking endlessly, perhaps it would be wiser directing him.

"Donatello, the bird that flies in circles to escape from the snake will eventually be seized by the eagle's claws. Please, get to the point."

The turtle lowered his head, took a deep breath and said calmly, "Sensei, I'm I love with Mikey. I wanted to let you know before taking the next step."

"I see…" the rat closed his eyes, deep in thought, "I am aware that you aren't… how do youngsters say it? Playing around, you are one of my most well-disciplined students and son. You have my blessing."

"Sensei, that's _not_ fair! I just came here to tell you this and I won't—did you just say 'yes'?"

A nod.

"Oh, great, thanks, sensei," and with this, Donnie was up and left the dojo. Did his sensei just… accept it? Without a whole Ping-Pong countering war between them? Not that his master was one to actually argue about something with harsh words, yet he was expecting a firm refusal. He shrugged it off and sat on the sofa, watching the afternoon news bulletin.

o-o-o

Swiftly and with moves that reflected his ninja furtiveness, Mikey walked to his destination without being noticed by Raph, watching a wrestling show. Yet this didn't mean he escaped Leo's attentive orbs.

"Going to the dojo?"

The small turtle flinched, slowly facing the one steps behind him. "Yeah, gotta have a talk with sensei."

"Okay then, patrol starts in thirty minutes."

"'t's just the time I need," his gave him a 'thumbs up' as his lips sketched a flustered grin, "see ya later."

His nervousness tightened his throat, he swallowed, reassuring himself that it would be fine. What? Him, hopefully. It would be great if his master let him out of the dojo alive. What he wished to say could be considered as abnormal, weird, disgusting even and yet he loved Donnie. He had to confront his fears, even though he could end up dead. Mikey swallowed once more, his unusual dread starting to get the best of him. Before he knew it, he had called him out and the latter slipped out of his room.

"Do you wish to share your worries with me, my son?" the rat wondered, seeing the silly turtle fidgeting in his place. Blue eyes darted from one side to the other, never laying them on his father. His mouth opened and closed several times as the teen struggled to utter the words he had wanted to say in a while. However, nothing but mere incoherent noises abandoned him. He wanted to say something, but from where should he start in the first place?

"Donnie… I… and he. We… uh… yeah, and then… y'see? Haha!"

With a sigh, Splinter urged calmly, "Michelangelo, in English, please."

A green hand rubbed the back of his head as he inhaled to intake courage, "Um…uh… IwannaaskDonnieout."

"Hum, is that so? Are you aware that you are males and also share a bond of blood?" Splinter asked only to test the younger. He thought for a while before answering wisely.

"I think that… it doesn't matter, as long as we love each other," though he wasn't aware yet if his love interest requited his feelings, "besides, I heard a documentary where they said it was a common thing between animals, so why not?" Apparently that documentary marathon D had forced them to watch was useful in the end. He could use more arguments if he hadn't fallen asleep within the first twenty minutes.

The brown rat nodded languidly, conceding his youngest son his wish to express his feelings toward Donatello. A head popped in, Leo wanted to know if they would take much longer, otherwise, Mikey would meet them later. With a small hand gesture, his father allowed him to join his brothers. The, now, relieved and extra jolly orange-banded turtle hopped off his seat, rushing to them.

As he heard his sons stepping further away from the lair, Splinter mused, a tad bewildered. This situation was truly unbelievable, what had crossed his precious turtle's minds to suddenly confess him that they had feelings for each other? All this in less than a week. Last Tuesday was Leo, the most responsible, two days after, Donatello barged while he meditated. Then, today, Michelangelo had decided that he too felt the need to open himself with him. Would Raphael do so as well? The rat knelt, shutting his irises, he was old for this! He knew they wouldn't be pranking him, April fool's day had passed long ago. No, they wouldn't do it, he was certain.

On the day after, a certain red-banded turtle too approached him with the same purpose as his brothers. He sighed yet again, gave him permission and decided to rest for a while in his room. His sons were too much for him sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: I guess I can almost call a cliché this situation – them boys seeking for their blessing – so I decided to play with it a bit. xD **

**A/N2: Usually I update this every week… it's been three already. Sorry, it's just that I haven't been having the inspiration to write this (don't know why though, TMNT is aweome). Don't be concerned thought, more updates will come when I feel like it. ;) **

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
